


Bowser's Bimbofication

by ALewdInvention



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Public Humiliation, Small Penis, Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication, mind_break, sissification, sissy, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Bowser is captured by the Mushroom kingdom and is given an appropriate punishment from Princess Peach.
Kudos: 22





	Bowser's Bimbofication

Bowser was knocked out and drooling on the floor, while Princess Peach’s Toad army struggled to drag him in chains to her dungeon. He had expected to rock up into her castle, and take her back to one of his many castles; business as usual. However this time Bowser was so wrong. Peach had actually managed to knock him out cold, with cake; she was a baker, not a fighter, but her fighting technique of balancing a giant cake that was harder than a brick on a Boswer-sized door was super effective. Needless to say, Bowser was embarrassed.

And even more so when he regained consciousness to find he’d been strapped down to a low table, with thick straps around his arms and a steel bar bent around his midsection completely restricting any movement. His cell was claustrophobic and didn’t remotely match his stature, in the dim light he estimated that spread eagle he could touch every wall. He raged against his bonds and the cell, calling out for some tiny, sissy commoner to release him, but the bonds were even stronger than the walls he regularly busted through, and his struggling proved useless. The Koopa King’s hours of desperately trying to escape left him exceptionally tired and even more vulnerable when he received his first visitor; Peach who announced her presence by humming to herself, and he could only jerk his head to see her alone and looking through the bars of the cell.

“Don’t get cocky, you got lucky you fatass- wide dress- bitch!” Bowser snarled, spitting in the cell, “My kids will blow this dungeon wide open any day now.”

Peach just giggled while demurely covering her mouth, “Oh my such foul language from the once-great Koopa King, hee hee.”

Bowser gritted his teeth, spitting on the floor in front of Peach again and hoping it was intimidating, “What’s so funny slut? As fucking if your fluffy princess kingdom will execute me, and a thousand goombas have more chance holding me than your Toads. I’m going to be free and I’m going to split your “peach”!”

Peach laughed openly at this, even doing a cute nose snort that made her blush. This further enraged the king, “You won’t be laughing for long Peach! Soon I’m gonna be balls deep making you, peaches and cream.” Bowser roared, trying to make her look embarrassed as she usually did to his name puns, but Peach’s snorted laughter only intensified.

“Hehehoo, I’m trying to be ngghhahaha lady like please!” Peach continued her uncharacteristically wild laughter at Bowser's taunts for a good 5 minutes after he finally sank into confused silence, before she finally calmed down. “Hehe, huff*, huff*, I-I’ve been holding that in.” 

A glittering handkerchief appeared in Peach’s hand, and she delicately wiped tears from her eyes, “Inside I’ve been laughing at your sexual boasts all along, whenever I wasn’t dying of secondhand embarrassment.” Peach held her face inches from the bars and pointed at his crotch, “Even if you escaped, darn it even if you had your...” she looked over her shoulder for any listeners, “Cock, hehe in my virgin “peach”, you still wouldn’t have the size to stretch me.”

None of Bowser’s incredible brawn could deny Peach’s facts. Bowser’s 7 children were widely seen as a pseudo testament to his political power, considering he leveraged that power into so many fucks despite something so small between his legs. His pink nub of a cock rested at less than an inch, and it was whispered within his court that he kidnapped Peach for a female small and delicate enough to match his size. His hairless package involuntarily twitched at the mention, atop his light orange nuts; which coincidentally weren’t much bigger than actual nuts.

Bowser blushed, “I-It’s not the size, but how you use it!”

“Hehehe, you’re going to make me lose my composure again Bowser.” Peach covered her mouth giggling, “The only thing you’re using that baby turnip for is premature ejaculation.” Peach unlocked the cell, stepping inside and standing over the diminished Koopa King. “My pinky is a bigger and better partner than that limp clitty.” Peach placed her white-gloved pinky right beside it, starkly displaying his lack of length and girth.

“Sh-shut up!” Spat Bowser as he looked away in a vain attempt to hide his shame. What made it worse was his lack of experience with such treatment, he made a point of physically intimidating people to the point they wouldn’t make fun of his penis. Yet Peach’s composure was only broken by giggle fits at the mere twitch of his baby penis.

Peach squeezed his cock between her fingers, causing it to twitch harder. Some males had a package that fit nicely with two hands wrapped around, Bowser’s could fit nicely with one finger wrapped around. “Don’t be silly sweet cheeks, I can’t help talking about the big Bowser being such a little bitch boy….. are you about to cum?”

Bowser’s face was completely flush and his breathing had suddenly become shallow, his cock had swollen to almost a full inch and shook with all its tiny tail might, but was easily held in place by Peach. And then with a gasp and thrust of his hips, Bowser dribbled a small rope load of cum that barely missed the princess’s hand. Humiliated, denied the gratification of even staining her glove, he sputtered, “N-no…”

Peach sank deep into another laughing fit and this time Bowser only shrank back in his bondage, unable to think of any retort, while Peach tried to loosen her corset before it broke. “I should be laughing at myself really. How humiliating that I was captured all these years by such a weak little bitch,” she paused for a moment to enjoy swearing “but that should change soon.”

At that very moment, Bowser heard footsteps on cobblestones and then saw a trio of Toads at the door carrying a box, “Princess we found the box you ordered!” They said in unison.

Peach dutifully opened the door and took the box, smiling her normal warm smile and not wincing at their voices, “Thank you gentle-toads, but I beg you for some privacy. I still have some business with Bowser.”

The three Toads nodded, “Yes Princess punish the big bully for all of us!”

“Yea tach him we are not to be trifled with.” Cheered the other two Toads.

Even though Bowser gave his meanest “don’t talk about my penis” look during this and the Toads even looked scared, he could still hear their whispered insults; “I never believed the rumors”, “how is it even that small?”, “I didn’t see it, maybe he’s a girl” as the door closed and the diminutive Toads departed, snickering like children.

Though his mind was yanked away from being small by Toad standards, when Peach opened the box to reveal a bright pink mushroom with dark pink spots, “Such a cute mushroom, don’t you think?”

Bowser didn’t respond, but that didn’t stop Peach, “Well it doesn’t matter what you think…” she momentarily blanked on her slang studies “quick shot because I’m going to make sure you pay for all the people you have trampled over.”

Peach reached out with the small pink mushroom, pushing it against a defiant Bowser’s lips. “Now eat up bitch or I’ll punish your micro dick and this time you won’t enjoy your orgasm.” Peach cocked her head, still smiling and hitting her stride as Bowser reluctantly chewed the mushroom and swallowed with….

No immediate effect? Bowser sighed in relief that this wasn’t one of his adversaries’ immediate effect shrooms. Yet Peach’s remained un-diminished by this fact.

Peach clapped her hands together, “Good, now I’ll see you first thing tomorrow where you’ll start your community service. Have a good night Bowser, It might be the last one you have.” Peach hiked up her skirts to move with some speed and abruptly left at this, locking his cell door behind her.

Bowser lay alone and utterly humiliated, listening to the sounds of Peach’s heeled feet against the stone steps fading. Though it didn’t take long after that for his temper to bubble up to the surface, cursing Peach under his breath while he carried on fighting against his binds with considerably less spirit, and becoming less lively over time. He was oddly fatigued.

His continuous cursing of Peach stopped as he tried to catch his breath, as did his struggling in hopes of recovering his strength. But even laying still his breath only got shallower, sweat dripped down his brow and his body got hotter and hotter. Bowser had never felt a heat like this, it was even worse than crashing his kart into the lava pools surrounding his palace. Simply staying awake became difficult in this heat, it was as if his brain was overheating and shutting down in the thick, warm, and sweaty air. His final thoughts were on the hopeful revenge that would occur tomorrow, before passing out. His entire body becoming limp and weightless in his bondage.

-The Next Day-

Bowser awoke with a jump from a restless night’s sleep and an immediate feeling of wrongness, his body felt... light? Yet there was something else wrong as he opened his eyes, everything looked further away for some reason. Looking down at himself answered both questions and made him squee in surprise, Bowser had diminished greatly in size. He wasn’t sure by how much, maybe half. But from crisis came opportunity and he now easily out of his new confines and off the table, almost losing his balance as he adjusted to new proportions and muscle mass.

“Wh-what the fuck did that bitch do to me?!” Bowser contorted himself and bent his head every which way, desperately trying to figure out his new body. He noticed a mirror in the far corner that was initially hidden behind the table. Bowser rushed to it, expecting to see he shrunk a few feet and muttering curses at Peach, “That bitch knew what would happen, she is going to pay for... oh no.”

Bowser’s initial expectation was technically correct, but it was far worse than he imagined. Looking into the mirror Bowser didn’t see a trace of his once masculine form, instead, a 4 ft tall femboy stared back at him, with an adorably stupid expression and downright breeder proportions. His short hair was now long, red, and flowed down past his shoulders to frame his rounded soft jawline, horns now short and rounded; his eyebrows now thickened red, feminine like his new eyelashes. His pink lips were so full and pouty that he couldn’t fully close his mouth, and this combined with big doe eyes made his stupid expression near permanent. 

The rest of his body followed the same standard as Bowser's face. His arms no longer contained an ounce of muscle, replaced with slender fat, that shifted quite nicely into his hands that had long feminine nails instead of claws. His chest now sported a small pair of b-cup tits that perked up into bright pink innie nipples and below a soft flat stomach that complemented Bowser’s new plump hips that protruded from his body curving into his new legs, that like his arms were now fat and curvy. Not even his feet were spared, now less than half their size, they were petite and soft much like the rest of his body. 

The only thing left of his masculinity was his cock, but now even that was diminished. His balls had shrunken slightly and even his shaft decreased to half its original size, and he didn’t have the inches to spare, now being only half an inch at best. Turning around. his shell had even shrunk, now a bright shade of pink devoid of any spikes or otherwise threatening traits. That didn’t compare to his new bubble butt though, the answer to why he’d almost lost his balance. Bowser wondered how he’d walk any distance with the melon-sized cheeks that were currently attached to his lower body, but he wouldn’t have to wonder for long.

“Wowie Bowser, already checking yourself out in the mirror?”

Bowser quickly turned to see Peach peeping in, with a smug smirk on her face looking down at the little Koopa. “Wh-what did you d-do Peach.” Stuttered Bowser, almost brought to tears.

Peach giggled, “Well recently Mario found an interesting mushroom on his travels, or rather he found a Koopa thinking it had stolen a powerup. Soon the hammer bro that ate it didn’t want to throw its hammers at him, but use them for something much more naughty.” Peach unlocked the cell and stepped inside, “What? Don’t like the results sissy, your cock even looks a little larger attached to your new body, teehee.”

Bowser clenched his fists and charged Peach, hoping to knock her over and possibly escape; maybe petitioning one of his Magikoopas to help him, but that plan was quickly squashed. As when Bowser collided with Peach’s skirt he was knocked back onto his butt, his head reeling like he hit a brick wall.

“Awww such a silly sissy, your strength isn’t what it used to be, but I won’t punish you for trying to escape if you get dressed quickly.” Peach produced a bag of clothing from one of her many layers and dropped it right in front of Bowser.

Bowser rubbed his head, as he looked inside the back and quickly threw it away, “Eww no, not in a million years will I wear your fetish gear bitch, owwwww!”

Peach lightly pressed the tip of her heel against Bowser’s tiny cock cock, continuing, “If my sissy prisoner wants to be punished then I am more than happy to continue.”

Bowser felt a deeply weird sensation, he was scared of Peach? This made him concede quickly exclaiming, “Oww, okay, okay, sorry princess I’ll wear whatever you want, just please stoooop!”

Peach pulled her heel away petting Bowser’s head, “Good girl, now get dressed.”

Bowser stood in front of the mirror, sliding on the bright pink thigh-high leggings and elbow long arm sleeves. They were easy enough to put on, but the latex-like material seemed to shrink down encompassing his arms. Next garment, a bright pink spiked collar and a pair of heels that both seemed to tighten as Bowser slid them on. Finally, Bowser pulled out a pink thong and a tight metal chastity cage.

“I had that one custom ordered for you last night, it should fit your tiny clitty perfectly.” Peach cheered as Bowser looked back from her to the mirror. Thinking about his choice, would he subject himself to this humiliation so easily, maybe he could resist or…

“Bowser keep me waiting any longer and I’ll plant my heel down on your clit for a lot longer.” Peach sternly stated as she bopped him on the butt with her parasol. 

“Ah, yes mam!” Bowser quickly started to attach the cage and experienced a weird relief, the bad and scary feelings went away when Peach looked happy again. He soon locked the chastity device in place and slid his new pink thong over his new metallic cage. It fit perfectly inside and his bulge wasn’t even noticeable beneath the tight pink thong.

“Good girl though one thing before we go….” Peach reached down and attached a mushroom-shaped tag to the front of Bowser’s collar. Quickly he picked up the tag to read “Bowsette” and on the back, it said “Property of Princess Peach”.

Bowsette looked up at Peach who was smiling warmly back at him, “I think Bowsette is a much more fitting name for a sissy quick shot, don’t you?” Bowsette just shied away blushing, the emotions rocking his body were training his behavior quickly.

“Well, now one more touch.…” Peach pulled out a leash and attached it to the collar, “and done, you better keep up behind me Bowsette. You don’t want to be late for your first day of community service.”

Peach began walking down the hallway and quickly “Bowsette” realized “her” real challenge wouldn’t be resisting the humiliation, but learning to walk in heels. It was impossible to resist Peach’s pull so Bowsette tried their best to keep pace in awkward footwear, and the worst of it was yet to come. As the pair speeded out of the castle Bowsette was greeted by many townsfolk and not just Toads, there were Goombas, Boos, Shy Guys, Shy Gals, and even Koopas, all laughing at him as he passed down the street.

The bystanders hollered out insults left and right about their old king’s bimbofied appearance, some of the crass remarks about his manhood cut through;

“Oh my god, it’s even smaller than I was told!”

“I can’t even see it anyone got a magnifying glass?”

“Well, I definitely can’t see it.” Responded a boo covering his eye, which prompted even louder laughter from the crowd. Further cementing the idea in Bowsette’s head that she was a pathetic sissy loser, but she still clung to hope of keeping some decency, until she saw what her “community service” entailed.

“Alright, we’re here!” Peach cheered as two Toads grabbed Bowsette from behind, “Now hook her in boys and use her as much as you like.” Bowsette was pulled towards a brown wooden box bolted to the ground. The interior was fitted with straps, which the Toad’s hooked her into with relative ease. Tightening the light black leather straps so Bowsette’s holes perfectly aligned with two fresh drilled holes, in the front and back of the box. 

“Nn-no Peach you can’t ggghhaaaa!” Before Bowsette could finish a ring gag forcefully gagged her mouth and secured to make sure any closing of his mouth was impossible.

Peach walked over once Bowsette was completely secured, “Oh, I can do this Bowsette and I will. You’ve terrorized these lands for too long and even your own people have had enough.” Peach leaned over petting his long red hair, “Now you’re going to put these new sissy holes to work relieving some of the stress you’ve caused these fine folk.”

Peach slapped Bowsettes new butt causing her to twitch in her cage before slamming the box door to Bowsette’s box, still blushing at publicly revealing this side to herself and Bowsette heard her call out, “Alright everyone, feel free to use the newly installed Koopa-cumdump as much as you like, she’s built to last!”

And then everyone applauded, leaving Bowsette little time to herself because as soon as Peach finished her speech the first cocks inserted themselves into the holes. Bowsette tried shifting her face away, but her bindings made it impossible and soon a fat Toad mushroom tip was thrusting its way inside Bowsette’s mouth. The unwashed musk filling her over-sensitive mind as the current Toad stuffing her mouth cried in his ridiculous voice, “You fucking Koopa slut, take my load!”

The cock tasted terrible, the Toad voice just added insult to injury, but Bowsette could only sob as she swallowed a disgusting sticky load of hot spunk. Her current face fucker pulled out as another cock inserted itself inside her mouth, this time a chode Goomba dick that stretched her lips more than filled her throat. 

Did any of these fucking peasants wash? thought Bowsette as she felt a poking on her backside, and a Toad scream, “Get fucked you bimbo cunt!” And the Toad’s cock head began parting Bowsette’s virgin asshole. At first, Bowsette screamed in pain choking on the Goomba chode in her mouth and her vision started to dim, but as the last few inches slid inside her breathing steadied and she started to feel good. With the Toad’s frenzied movements and muffled insults, Bowsette began to leak; her locked clitty was dripping out drops of sterile pre into her thong. Before long she felt it, the first load to enter her ass. Its heat radiated through her whole body, it felt so good to feel cum enter deep inside her. And when the Toad finally finished and pulled out Bowsette felt her ass shudder and tighten again, only to be penetrated by a new cock!

As the day or maybe days progressed Bowsette was penetrated in her ass and mouth (with some spirited attempts at using her nose and ears, by the boos) by every combination of musky unwashed peasant dick you could think of. Koopas dug out her depths with their long pointed turtle dick, Goombas’ thick chodes stretched her out and Shy Guys come in varieties of sizes just like the Toads. Bowsette even felts some Boos skip the line and ejaculate ectoplasmic loads onto her back, face, and even up her nose. Creating a disgustingly humiliating bukkake all over their former overload there ghostly chuckling echoing in the box as Bowsette was caked in thick spunk.

Soon the day-night cycles blurred and the time without cocks inside her was more stressful than when she finally got stuffed full of dick. Bowsette’s mind had degraded, sh hadn’t had a minute to herself for so long. Her thought’s completely devoid of intelligence only focused on huffing more stink and drinking as much spunk as she could. If she couldn’t swallow the load it leaked out of her mouth and nose onto the box floor which had been stained by globs of yellowish ectoplasmic spunk from multiple sources; a small pool was forming at her feet. Bowsette even felt accomplishment thinking about all the cocks she milked 

Bowsette was even sure Yoshi and Birdo stopped by. The cheer’s of encouragement from passing bystanders combined with the pair’s long horse-headed cocks all but confirmed that Yoshi and Birdo had spit-roasted Bowsette like animals. They even swapped holes during the process giving Bowseete a taste for the pairs filthy dicks before their thick acrid loads were added to the semen store in her stomach. Yet instead of feeling glad, the pair was finished Bowsette just moaned, almost wanted to beg them to return to use her soon.

Though eventually the constant dicking stopped for a few moments, giving Bowsette a much-needed break to wallow in her own filth. Her senses constantly being assaulted from the musky fresh cum, which made her body squeal with glee and she could feel her sperm leaking from the thong out down her thighs dribbling like a pathetic sissy. Bowsette was exhausted, she could barely even lift her head. Her mind was so hazy she couldn’t tell if she was awake or asleep, and couldn’t stop panting in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her few sparing thoughts focused on processing the fact she enjoyed sucking on these fat cocks.

Though soon she heard an all too familiar voice, “I had-a no idea you could get freaky Peach!” Oh god, thought Bowsette. Even degraded like this, she found it within herself to hope her old adversary wasn’t here for her. Though soon she saw a thick human cock poking through the glory hole right against her forcefully parted lips. The disgusting, unwashed, and fucking Italian tip-filled her mouth and mind with thick pungent musk, edging Bowsette so much closer to breaking. Her rival’s thick unwashed tip stink smelt so sweet and tasted like perfectly aged cheese. She even started licking his throbbing cock head, but it seemed like Mario’s tip couldn’t get past the gag.

“Ah, Peach I think the girl is a-having a bit of trouble.”

“Oh silly me Mario I forget how fu... ahem* big you can get with your mushrooms, but I assure you her backdoor is more than ready for you.” Peach’s voice was muffled but it was clear what she meant and it made Bowsette’s heart sink.

Yet as Mario pulled his cock out of her mouth she felt her tongue stick out instinctively as it left, Bowsette couldn’t deny she missed Mario’s head in her mouth, but wouldn’t feel empty for long. Mario’s fat cock head pressed against the outside of Bowsette’s ass, “Oh a fucking tight slut. Is she one of the Toad’s Peach?”

Peach giggled, “Nope,

Mario stroked his chin in contemplation, “How about of the Koopa’s, her ass feels familiar?”

“Oh very close Mario, but not quite.”

“Well, I can’t think of anyone else?”

Peach covered her mouth giving Mario a knowing smile, “Don’t worry I promise to tell you who’s in the box after you break her in, okay?”

“Ahhh, fine, but I’m going to nut this bitch hard and you later if I’ve got more left in me.” Mario pressed a few inches inside as he gave Peach a nod before barreling his cock inside screaming, “Let's-a goooo!” Burying his entire length into Bowsettes tight Koopa Queen asshole. Causing Bowsette to produce soft guttural moans as Mario rutted inside her.

“I can hear her moaning Mario.” Peach’s face went red as she demanded, “I want you to make that slut scream for me Mario!” Peach was surprised at her nasty outburst, but the past few days had awakened something deep inside her and the mere idea of Mario’s spunk bloating an already sperm coated Bowsette soaked her panties.

Bowsette felt the same way as Peach, her mind was awaking to the sheer destructive pleasure of a real man’s cock. Mario’s meat was the last nail in the coffin. Her masculinity was dead and she would forever be a sissy slut, she tried to remind herself that she was King Bowser, but Mario’s fat dick decimated her prostate, “explaining” that she was a cock addicted Koopa-cumdump for life and nothing would change that.

“Ngghhh-mghhhaaa!” Mewled Bowsette as Mario scraped out her lower intestine, his rhythmic dick pounding breaking Bowsette’s brain a little more with each thrust into her loosened asshole. “Oh, you like that hoe? Well, how about this.” Mario pulled out almost fully before smashing back inside, “And this!” Quick deep thrusts broke down Bowsette turning her thong into a stained mess as her clitty oozed out a thin weak load of sperm. She had been continuously cuming since Mario slammed his fat Italian sausage inside her and Bowsette’s mewling only seemed to edge Mario further one causing the plumber to smash down in her boy pussy with the strength of ten goomba’s.

Until she heard Mario spit, “You better be grateful for this load!” Then a thick load of lava hot spunk deposited itself in Bowsettes belly. Her mind completely shut off, but not before thanking the man that destroyed her with a slurred, “Thaaannsshhh-yooooshhh!”  
While gripping her ass down with all her might desperate to milk out an extra thick load to further fill her fat bloated cum belly.

Peach went flush fanning her face, “Oh Mario, I just love how you mercilessly pounded that dumb slut.”

Mario pulled out of Bowsette, trailing ropes of cum with his as he pulled out, “Why thank-a you Peach. I have a lot of practice as a plumber, hehe!”

Peach giggled at the terrible pun and moved over to unlock the box, “You even got me a little hot and bothered, but I think my little hero deserves to know which slut he just destroyed!” Cheered peach as she opened the box door revealing a cross-eyed Bowsette that appeared to be leaking cum out of every hole. Her body was coated in globs of thick spunk and her tongue hung out limply as she drooled a mixture of spit and spunk onto the box floor.

“BOWSER!” Exclaimed Mario jumping up, “Peach is that….”

Peach nodded, as a big dumb smile crept across her face, “Yes Mario that is the Koopa King, or at least SHE used to be.” Peach undid the straps keeping Bowsette held in place, causing the short stack slut to fall down with a splat, she before instinctively kneeled at Peach’s feet. Bowing in front of her owner in hopes to please her.

Peach callously stepped on the back of a kneeling Bowsette’s head lightly pressing her heel down, “This little slut goes by Bowsette now and I am sure she has something to tell you, Mario.” Peach took her foot off Bowsette’s head and slapped her butt with the tail end of her parasol. “Go on sissy don’t be shy.”

Bowsette raised her head meekly and kneeled at Mario’s feet, “Mario I was such a silly boy, I fought you because my small clitty made me feel ashamed, but now that I know I’m a sissy girl…” Bowsette paused making a kissy face, “I-I wanna be you little Koopa cock sleeve!” Bowsette grabbed a hole of Mario’s overalls kissing the tip of his filthy Italian dick, “May I please clean you cock sir to make up for my behavior.”

Mario was shocked the combination of learning about Bowser’s transformation and the fact she was now begging for his cock made him wonder. Was there more to Peach than just a kind Princess figure about, but that question would need to be saved for later? Mario wasn’t about to refuse such a kind offer.

“Alright, Bowsette lick away.”

Little hearts appeared in Bowsettes eyes as she cheered, “Yes, yes thank you, Mario.” Pressing her fat pink lips against Mario’s cum caked cock eagerly licking up any filth that had accumulated from the ass fucking, “Mmmm, so tasty, should’ve sucked your dick years ago, mmph.” 

Bowsette obediently cleaned up every inch of filth before she slid her lips down Mario’s dick. Her throat bulges and her collar began to tear at his girth, but Bowsette was no quitter. She was determined to serve every dick no matter how big, thick, or disgusting. Mario was impressed with Bowsette’s frenzied licking, not often do girls accept his whole girth so easily. He placed his hand on Bowsettes head petting the Koopa-cunt; while he continued to converse with Peach.

“You did a great Job with Bowsette, but what about the Koopalings. They are sure to take revenge for their father’s state?” Mario looked up at a giggling Peach.

“Hehe, Mario don’t worry about that. I’ve got a plan, but let’s not worry about it right now.” Peach’s face went flush, she pulled up her dress exposing her silky smooth legs, “I think you promised it would be my turn after you finish with Bowsette?”

Mario’s face lit up, “Oh yes of course Princess, let’s-a get to it!”

“I’m going to let you eat as much of my cake as you like and this time you won’t have to wait for me to finish baking it.” Peach grabbed hold of Mario’s hand and Mario resheathed his magnum dong as the pair headed back to the palace with Bowsette following quickly behind. Bowsette may not have been happy with the changes a few days ago, but now all she wanted to eat up her owner’s sloppy seconds and get lucky enough to be placed into the box for a second shift.


End file.
